Kensi and deeks comes to DC
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi and Deeks goes to DC to solve a case and pair up with Tony and Ziva but an familiar face comes into the case and Kensi is forced to bring up some unwanted memories from her past, please tell me what you think :)


Deeks and Kensi traveled to DC to work on a case with the Gibbs team.

"Hetty, why is it that we have to across the country to solve a case, and does Deeks needs to come, why can´t Callen or Sam come with me?" Kensi sights before looking at her director, getting a goofy smile from her partner.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean, come on Fern I know you want me to come" He says while looking at her, Kensi can´t help but smile and shake her head and turned again to her director for an answer.

"Because Ms. Blye, we worked on this case before our suspect decided to fly across the country, and we do not have any other cases at the moment, and they could use your help" Her director said and turned around and ignoring Kensi´s objection.

"But Hetty…." She stops because she realized that it is no good to argue with Hetty.

"Oh god, this is gonna be a long week" she sighs as she packs up her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Come on Kenz it´s not that bad, it´s just a week, in the same hotel room and in the same bed…." His voice traces off and the next thing he doesn't dare to say out loud. This gives his partner the chance to turn around and gives the stare that he is sure could kill him.

"Deeks shut up, I´m not sharing a bed with you, so get the dirty pictures out of your head" She says, annoyed with her partner´s thoughts, even though she secretly wants the same as him but that will never leave her mind and come out of her mouth.

"Whoa so you think I have dirty pictures of you, you are very confident about you self Fern" he almost yells after her as she closes the door to the building and she starts to walk to her car and drive home. All she wants right now is to go home to a hot bubble bath and then just go to bed. Deeks left standing all alone in the bullpen with a smile on his face, and starts to pack up his bag and go home for the day. But before he can pick his bag off the ground, Sam´s voice makes him jump.

"Hey, don´t even think about it, okay, or me and Callen will make you regret it, if Kensi doesn't do it before" He smiles but still some seriousness in his voice, Deeks looks confused at him and opens his mouth

"I don´t know what you´re talking about" He says smiling at the ex-navy seal, Sam crossing his arms and takes a step towards him, making Deeks almost run out of the building.

"I think you do, just don´t do anything stupid, okay?" Sam says with seriousness in his voice, still cross armed.

"Okay I wound't, I promise" Deeks says and takes his bag over his shoulder and walks out of the building and gets into his car to drive home.

"So Deeks and Kensi, alone in a hotel room, a whole week that should be interesting, right?" Callen turns to his partner as he walks into the bullpen talking his bag and putting it on the table, and starts to pack up for the day.

"Year it will, I talked to him before he left, just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid or something" Sam tells his partner as they walk out of the building.

"Good, but if he does something stupid, Kensi will do something to him to regret it" Callen laughs before getting into Sam´s car.

"Year, so hopes that Deeks doesn't do something to screw it up, or we will have to go out and find us a new LAPD liaison" Sam laughs back as he gets into the driver's seat.

"We can only hope" Callen smiles before they drove out of the parking lot.

"It´s about time, you know our flight leaves in an hour?" She looks angry at her partner, waving the tickets in front of his nose.

"Relax Fern, I made it didn´t I?" He sends a grin in her direction, making her smile at him and handed him his ticket, and started to walk to the gate.

"Argg I hate fly meals, it´s gross and don't taste of anything" She sighs and picks at her food with the plastic fork that came with the food.

"Whoa is it that time at the month or something?" He whispers into her ear, making her turn her head so fast that they banged their heads together making them both moans out in pain.

"Sorry" he whispers and taking his head quickly back before she can make the same move like before.

"Year" she whispers, looking down before turning her head and looking out of the window. He knew something was bothering her, but this wasn't the time or place to ask, so he just looked at her and turned away again quickly.

"Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks" He says to the receptionist at the hotel, before she handed him their key and telling him all the information they needed. Kensi was sitting in a chair her head down, and waiting for him to come back.

"Our room number is …. 315" He says and looked at her very worried since she has not talked a word to him since the accident in the plain.

"Kensi? Are you coming?" He said to his partner, when he realized that she was still sitting on the chair starring into the air.

"Year sure, what room are we in" she asked and turning to her partner who is already in the elevator pressing 3.

"315, I already told you" He says getting really worried, she looks up at him with and expressing look in her eyes that he had never seen before, apologizing or sadness, he couldn't quite decide.

As they walked into the room she walked straight to the bathroom and looked the door before Deeks could say anything. After about 5 minutes he decided to knock on the door.

"Kenz you okay, I´m really sorry about that in the plain" He knocked at the door and waited a couple of minutes but didn´t get an answer

"Kenz, come on open up, or I´m gonna have to kick the door in, to make sure your okay" He says and waits a couple of minutes before hearing the sound of the door unlocking and Kensi coming out, with red eyes and turns to her suitcase and starts to unpack.

"Hey" he says as he talks her hands in his and turns around to face him, she wouldn't look him in his eyes, but didn't take her hands back.

"What´s wrong Kenz, come on talk to me here, it´s okay" He says while trying to catch her eyes, and she finally looked up at him before talking a deep breath.

"No it´s not okay, sorry Deeks, it´s just that today it´s 15 years since my dad died, so just leave it okay" She says and slip her hands out of his and focusing unpacking. But he doesn't let it go that easy

"No I wound't leave it, look Kenz it´s okay to be sad and cry, that doesn't make you any less, not in my eyes at least" He says and catching her eyes and pulls her into a hug. When he lets go, there is a part of her that just wanna tell him not to let go, and stay in his arms forever, cause she misses her arms around her as he lets go. When they finished unpacking they call Hetty to let her know that they have arrived, Hetty tells them that they are going to work tomorrow, and that fits perfect for the both of them, so they decide to go down to the hotel pool, to get a swim before going to bed.

"Thanks Deeks" she almost whispers as they sit in the hot tub, like some regular couple on vacation

"Anytime Kensi, anytime" He says while looking into her eyes. Then he leans closer still looking into her eyes and he is so close that she can smell his breath against her mouth

"Deeks, I don´t think that is a good idea" she whispers against his lips making him pull back and looking away

"Yeah you´re properly right, sorry" he says, and then he gets up and takes his towel and walking towards the elevator, Kensi still sitting in the hot tub speechless and numb, after a few minutes she gets up and walks to their room. They do not speak until the next morning at breakfast

"Hey Kenz" Deeks called from his seat when he saw Kensi walking into the room.

"Hey" She says back and looked any were but his blue eyes.

"Sorry about last night, I crossed the line, I shouldn't have done that" He says looking at her but not in her eyes

"It´s okay, just leave it, okay we are fine" She says looking him into his blue eyes, she is tempting faith by looking into those blue eyes she knows, because she just wanna kiss him every time she does that, so she turns away quickly.

When the elevator dinged she came back to the world, after being lost in the thoughts about if she should not have stopped Deeks last night at the hot tub. It was quite small, nothing like LA. They have been picked up by Leroy Jethro Gibbs, their director or boss or something, and driven to the NCIS headquarter.

"Hey listen up, this it special agent Kensi Blye, NCIS and detective Marty Deeks LAPD, they are here to help up with the Johnson case, they are from the team in Los Angeles" Gibbs says loud and looked at the tree people who were in the team, there was one woman and two men, of the men was actually quite attractive but that's not the point, the other looked like a computer nerd but in a nice suite, the woman looked like she was from the middle east someplace, she had dark hair and a golden darken skin pulled back in a ponytail and we were almost the same height.

"Ziva David" She said and put out her hand to me and Deeks, Deeks was the first to give her a hand shake

"Hey nice to meet you" he said before giving her a wink, this caused the quite attractive agent to quickly turn to me

"Tony DiNozzo" He said while looking me into the eyes and shaking my hand, I did not like the effect that Ziva had on Deeks so I just turned on my charming mode and smiled ad sweetly as I could.

"Hey nice to meet you" I said looking at him.

"Tim McGee" The third man said while putting out his hand, I shook his hand first, and then Deeks did it after me.

"Okay, so now that we have all met, let´s get to work, Tony, Ziva go out to the latest crime scene, Deeks, Kensi come with me down to Abby" they were about to go when Tony opened his mouth.

"Hey boss, what about we mix it up a bit since we are all one team?" He asked and I could see him looking at me and giving me a wink before looking at his boss.

"Okay, good idea, Kensi is a forensic scientist so you go with Ziva and Tony, McGee go with Deeks to Abby" They all nodded, when they were in the car Kensi couldn't stop thinking how Tony and Ziva´s relationship(or partnership), was much like her and Deeks, the bickering, the look and the need to make each other jealous.

"So Kensi, you have a boyfriend?" Tony asked quietly enough so that Ziva could not hear, she grinned and turned to the dead body.

"Actually no, but were working so maybe we can talk about this another time?" She turned to him and smiled before turning to the dead body and kneeling beside it

"That should be a crime" He whispers

"What?" She turns to him, Tony all red in the face trying to find something to say

"Hmm… So later, does that mean drinks tonight?" He asks looking at her again

"Hmm… I guess we can do drinks tonight" She smiles at him before looking down again

"What are you talking about" Ziva comes over with the camera in her hands, Kensi stands up

"Oh just that we are having drinks tonight, would you like to come, I can ask Deeks?" She says, Ziva looked up quickly

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun" she asks before they all go back to work.

Mean while in Abby lab they were talking about the case

"So what does this mean Abby?" Deeks turns to her with a confused look on his face. McGee and Abby smiles and Abby opens her mouth

"This means, that we know the murder weapon and the gun number so we can trace it back to the owner and the murder" she smiles at him

"Okay, great who is it?" Deeks asks, before a picture comes up on the screen, making Deeks loose his breath a little

"Meet our killer, or at least the one who´s gun was used in the killing, Jack Michael Petersen" and before Abby could say anything more Deeks interrupted her

"I have to call Kensi" He says as he walked out with the phone to his ear. Leaving McGee and Abby stand and looking confused.

"Hey Deeks, what´s up" Kensi said while laughing as Tony told one of his jokes.

"Okay, please don´t freak out when I say this to you, okay?" He says more serious as he had ever been before.

"Deeks what´s going on, is everything okay?" She says making Ziva and Tony look confused and worried at her

"Year everything is fine, okay Abby found the owner of the gun who was used in the shooting with Johnson" He said before pausing

"Yeah, so Deeks, come on tell me?" She asked

"The gun belonged to Jack, Kensi" He said while waiting for her to answer, but she didn't, she stayed silence for a minute or so before he spoke again

"Kenz, you still there" He asked worry in his voice

"Yeah I´m still here, are you sure?" She whispers into the phone

"Yeah Kenz, sorry" He says, he wishes that he could be there so he could wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he wasn't so he was just making the best of the thing he could say

"Okay, thanks for calling I have to go, talk to you soon" she said, hanging up before he could answer.

When he walked back he was met with concerned looks from McGee and Abby.

"What´s wrong Deeks?" McGee asks before looking at the detective

"Hmm long story short Jack left Kensi on Christmas morning and broke off their engagement" He told while looking on the screen again, before turning around and walking out of the room leaving Abby and McGee speechless.

"Something wrong" Ziva turns to Kensi and Kensi just turned around and left the room, Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"Talk to me Abbs" Gibbs walks in and handed her a Caf-pow.

"The weapon is owned by Jack Michael Petersen" Abby tells after pushing some buttons on the keyboard

"Okay, Call Tony and get him, Ziva and Kensi to pick him up" He says starting to walk out but was stopped by Abby

"I don´t think that is a good idea, Gibbs" She said making Gibbs turn around and looked at her confused

"Why" He said

"Because Jack is Kensi´s ex-fiancée" Abby paused

"So, Tony worked with Wendy" He said getting annoyed.

"Jack walked out on Kensi on Christmas morning, and they haven't see each other in 8 years" She said making Gibbs look down

"Hmm okay… McGee call Tony and say that I will tack him in" Gibbs says before turning and walked out of the lab

"Tony, Gibbs will pick Jack up so just get back here, when you are done" McGee said, turning his head to Deeks who was sitting in Tony´s chair and playing with his shirt looking down.

"Okay, McGoo we´ll be back in about an hour" Tony says and hangs up

There were silence in the car back to NCIS, either Ziva or Tony had the guts to ask what´s wrong, first of all they didn't know her and second of all they have head that this woman could kill in more ways than Ziva.

When they got to the bullpen, Kensi almost lost her breath, before her stood the man who had ruined so many years of her life

"Kenz?!" Deeks started to walk over to her but was stopped when she raised her hand to signal that he didn´t have to come any closer. She turned around and started to walk to the elevator, she just needed to get out of there, now.

"Kenz, wait up" Deeks running after her out in the cold air of DC

"What Deeks, I really wanna be alone right now" She sighs and felt a sting in her eyes

"I know you want that, but just ….. Talk to me okay, come on Kenz" He said making her stop and turn around to face him, giving him the look to kill, he got the message

"Okay, but we will talk about this when we get back to the hotel room" He said not giving her the option to object as he already was in the building

"What´s wrong" Ziva turned to Deeks as he walked into the bullpen

"Long story" He just said before heading to the interrogation room

He stood there looking at Jack, the man who ruined so much in his partner; the only thing between them was a glass maybe that was a good thing, because Deeks would have been to tempt to kick his ass. He turned around when he heard someone enter the room, it was Tony.

"She told you didn´t she?" Deeks looked up and saw into Tony´s eyes as he nodded.

"Can you blame me for wanting to kick his ass?" Deeks asked and looked down

"No, I can´t I know how you feel, so many people have hurt Ziva that I have lost track but every one of them, I wanted to kick their ass when I found out" Tony said making Deeks look at him

"You do know what this mean, don´t you?" Deeks asks with a grin

"That we are in trouble?" Tony knew what Deeks meant

"Yeah, big trouble, if Hetty finds out I´m screwed" Deeks said with a smile

"Hetty is your boss right?" Tony asks looking up at him

"Yeah, and the scariest woman I have ever met" Deeks grins

"Whoa I have heard about her, and if just half of what I have heard is true I believe you. Besides Gibbs will kill me too, Ziva is like a daughter to him" Tony smiles, and got an idea

Meanwhile in the interrogation room Gibbs wanted some answers out of Jack and he wanted them now

"How did you know NCIS agent Johnson?" Gibbs asked and Jack took a deep breath

"He was in the same therapy class as myself and when I found out he was NCIS I wanted him to find Kensi Blye so I could talk to her and tell her how sorry I am for doing that to her"

"So why did you kill him?" Gibbs asked

"Because he didn´t wanted to give me the information I asked for and threatened to go to the top and maybe get me thrown in prison" Jack said

"So you killed him" Gibbs asked

"I panicked" Jack said before Gibbs took him out off the room and handed him over to the DCPD.

"So I have an idea, what about we go out for drinks to night and we just happen to sit with our partners all night?" Tony and Deeks smiles

"Yeah good plan, but I don´t know about Kensi, she is really closed off, but I can see what I can do okay, I´ll call you" Deeks says before walking out and down to the bullpen.

"Detective Deeks" Deeks turns to find Gibbs walking towards him.

"Yeah Gibbs?" He said turning around

"Where´s Kensi?" Gibbs says

"She´s in the hotel room" Deeks tells him looking down

"Go" Gibbs just says to him, and doesn't need to say anything else as Deeks is already at the elevator going down.

"Kenz?" He pushes the door open to the hotel room, finding Kensi in her bed sleeping, Deeks smiles and goes into the bathroom

"Hey there sleeping beauty" Deeks says with a smile on his lips looking at his partner

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She said before looking away

"Gibbs told me to make sure you were okay, are you okay partner?" He said but he already knew the answer

"Yeah, I´m fine" She just said before pulling herself up to sit in the bed with the blanket around her

"Come on Kenz, I know you, you always say your fine when you´re not, talk to me" He said walking over to her to sit beside her, she didn't answer she just leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I loved him and he just left" she started starting to cry and he took her hand and squeezed silently supporting her to continue

"I thought I was over him but I guess I´m not, I just… can´t explain what it is but I just feel… lost and like I am back in that bedroom 8 years ago and that I´m still that woman that I was when he left me" She said and her voice broke a bit

"But your not, your so much stronger than you were back than, you can´t let him make you feel like this" He said taking her into a hug and just held her while she slowly cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you for listening Deeks" she said as she pulled away and smiled at him

"Anytime Kens" He said smiling at her

"So I kind of promised Tony that we would meet him and Ziva in the bar for a few beers" he said a little afraid what she would say

"It´s okay, I kind of promised the same" She smiled before standing up and they changed and went down to the bar, when they got down to the bar the boys went up to get drinks and Ziva and Kensi talked about the hard day.

"So you want to talk about it, I know we really don´t know each other but I have been though a lot" Ziva said while looking at Kensi

"Hmm… long story short, I got engaged, he went to war, got PTSD, ran out on me on Christmas morning" Kensi just said while staring down in the table.

"Wow, what a jackass" Ziva said making Kensi smile

"So what do you think the boys are up to?" Ziva said before continuing "I doubt that they just wanted to get drinks with us" She said

"I don´t know, Deeks has been acting strange on the drive over here, maybe they are trying to make us jealous" Kensi said before smiling to Ziva

"What do you mean?" Ziva said confused

"I mean that weather I like it or not, me and Deeks have a thing and so does you and Tony, maybe they are trying to… you know?!" Kensi said before smirking

When they got back to LA, their band was way stronger than before, and people could tell.

"What happened in DC?" Sam asked while looking at Kensi and Deeks. They just looked at each other and smiled

"We bonded, like partners" Kensi finally said before Eric whistled and they got out of their chairs and started walking upstairs.


End file.
